


A Great And Bloodied Love

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Scisaac Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Isaac's numb when the others find him. Sound doesn't reach his ears, touch doesn't register on his skin, and his eyes focus on nothing. The only thing that he can pick up on is the smell of blood because it's so thick in the air that he can practically taste it.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737436
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	A Great And Bloodied Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/gifts).



> I hope this is what you had in mind! I blended it with a snippet of a fic I had in my drafts! Also, sorry I took so long I got a bad case of writer's block for a bit! 
> 
> Based on the prompt: "...I'd love to see some whump or hurt comfort. Anything where Isaac is upset or in danger and Scott protects him and helps him feel better. I'd also like d/s dynamics with Isaac submitting to Scott in order to feel safe. I'd like it to stay nonsexual, but romance and kissing is fine. I hope you enjoy this prompt!"
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed in editing!

Isaac's numb when the others find him. Sound doesn't reach his ears, touch doesn't register on his skin, and his eyes focus on nothing. The only thing he can pick up on is the smell of blood because it's so thick in the air that he can practically taste it. 

_I killed her_ , he thinks, and he can't get past those three little words until his wolf gets called to – until Scott roars and pulls him towards the sound of his own name. 

Isaac blinks, sharply aware now of the hands gently cradling his face, of Scott crouched in front of him, red eyes lit with concern – of the hot tears streaming down his own cheeks, and the warm blood staining his hands. 

"You're safe now," Scott tells him gently. 

And though Isaac always feels safe around the other boy, the words feel wrong somehow. Safety equated a sense of peace, and Isaac definitely didn't feel peaceful, in fact he felt nothing at all. 

"Isaac, can you speak?" Scott asks when he doesn't react. 

Isaac opens his mouth, but it's too dry to make a sound– though it hardly mattered anyway since he had no idea what to say. It was like a switch had been flipped in him, rewiring his brain to erase all traces of emotions, to steal his words, even his thoughts. He shakes his head. 

"Okay, why don't we just get you out of here?" Scott suggests. 

Isaac nods slowly. 

Scott helps him to his feet, and into Stiles' jeep. He loses touch with reality again, his mind flashes of blood and screaming, his claws tearing up flesh. It doesn't feel real– almost like a nightmare he can't escape.

The way he seems to blink and then he's suddenly being led into Scott's house only reinforces the idea that this is all some elaborate dream. He lets Scott lead him into his bathroom and sit him on the edge of his tub. 

Isaac stares at nothing while Scott washes the blood from his hands, focusing only on the warm water, the soft rag scrubbing at his skin, and the gentle touch of his friend. He doesn't deserve this kindness, not after what he's done, but he can't bring himself to shy away, can barely get himself to think. 

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Scott asks once he's cleaned off most of the blood. He's crouched in front of Isaac, staring up at him with big brown eyes. 

"My back," Isaac whispers. 

Scott sets the rag on the edge of the tub, and tugs on the bottom of Isaac's shirt. "Can you take this off for me? Your pants too."

Isaac tries, but his hands fumble and Scott has to help him out of his clothes, save for his boxers. He feels like he's underwater, Scott reaching blindly to save him from drowning and missing him by just a hair. Still, the chaotic hand churning the water keeps his attention the longer it flails. 

Scott turns him around, inspecting the skin around where he knows Monroe shot him, but he can't feel the pain of it. 

"Looks like the bullet went clean through, and its healing slowly."

Isaac turns to face him, and Scott's eyes dart away. "Uh, I'll put on some bandages so you can take a bath, and maybe it'll be healed by the time you're done."

He watches Scott throw his clothes into the small black trash can in the corner, then march over and turn on the tub. He watches as he tests the water, stops up the tub, and pours soap in, then marches over to the medicine cabinet to get the bandages.

 _I wonder how often he's gotten hurt to have those._ It's an idle thought that he might've voiced if he didn't still feel so out of himself. 

Scott gently puts bandages on either side of his wound, then takes a step back and just stares at Isaac, concern clear by the furrow of his brow, and the lost look in his eyes. 

Isaac doesn't expect the hug, but the steady press of Scott's warm body pressed to his makes him realize that he's shaking and he's grateful for it. He closes his eyes, and presses his face into Scott's shoulder, his limbs like jelly. His wolf starts to stir, taking comfort in the scent of his Alpha–of his friend who has only ever offered him safety. 

Scott doesn't tell him it’s okay, and he doesn't try to coax him into speaking again, he just lets Isaac be until it's time to lead him into the bath. He tugs on Isaac's boxers, and Isaac pulls them down until they slide off his legs. Scott politely doesn't look, and keeps ahold of both of his hands to help lower him into the tub. 

Once that's done, Scott sits on the floor next to the tub, and just lets Isaac soak. 

Isaac drifts closer to the surface the longer the water warms him. His body starts to feel heavy, his eyes start to droop, and he can feel the line where the water hits his stomach. His eyes drift to Scott, watching him untie his shoes then kick them off towards the door. He's got a bit of blood on his cheek and Isaac guesses it must've come from him. He can't tear his eyes away from the splash of red. 

After a while he manages a weak, _"Scott."_

Scott looks up, relief evident in his eyes. "Isaac?"

Words catch in his throat. There’s too much he needs to say, and he can't voice any of it. Not yet. He grabs Scott's hand, squeezing tightly as tears prick his eyes. 

Scott squeezes his hand in response, and Isaac shuts his eyes as the tears start to flow freely. He takes deep breaths, trying to stave off the panic attack threatening to sweep him away–the painful constricting of his throat making it almost impossible. 

Scott _does_ say it's okay then, but it isn't, because Isaac had killed someone and though his wolf had enjoyed it, the part that was solely human was horrified by it. He wouldn't blame Scott if he kicked him out of the pack or had him arrested over this or was flat out disgusted by him. 

He hadn't meant to kill Monroe, not really. He'd suggested it was the only way to end this war, had listened to Peter tell him it was, and had even discussed it with Malia, but it had all just been talk– he wasn't a killer. 

Or at least, he _hadn't_ been. 

When he'd tried to kill Lydia, he'd never gotten as far as _actually_ hurting her, but the abstract idea of it had seemed so simple, so _easy_. He'd thought she was the Kanima and was killing people, including his own father, which, even if a part of him had been grateful for that, he couldn't allow her to keep up the spree. 

And more recently with Monroe, the thought of killing her felt totally justified. She wanted to kill all supernaturals, and she was picking a fight with _his_ Alpha, _his_ pack, and he couldn't stand for her waging an all out war that could kill them all. So when Peter planted the seed well...him and Malia had agreed that one of them should do it. 

He really wishes it had been Malia, or even that he'd talked Peter into doing it so neither one of them would have to live with the aftermath. 

It takes Isaac ages to calm down, and when he does he feels strung out. He settles back into the water and quietly asks, "Can you wash my hair?"

Scott nods. 

Isaac lowers himself into the tub, submerging himself briefly then sitting up. If he were feeling like himself, he might've been overjoyed by the intimacy of Scott bathing him, but he wasn't and the most he could muster was relief as he felt Scott's fingers massaging shampoo into his scalp. 

He's afraid to talk to Scott so the room remains deathly quiet as he bathes. His mind slips back to Monroe, but he holds on to the sound of Scott roaring his name, sparking him back to life–telling him it was safe to return to his body, if only for a moment. He wonders if it might do the same for him now. 

Once he's clean, Scott grabs a towel, holding it up so he can step into it. He tears off the wet bandages first to inspect his wound, finding it mostly healed–a pink scar that'll fade by morning. 

He looks at Scott who's eyeing the wound, and he lets his fragile mind guide his words. "Do it again."

Scott frowns, his arms dropping to his sides. "Do what?"

"Howl my name."

Scott furrows his brow. " _What?"_

"Make me submit to you."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's the only way I'll feel like myself again–the only way I'll feel safe." Isaac explains quietly. Scott looks hesitant so he adds, _"Please, Scott._ _"_

Scott nods, setting the towel on the edge of the sink. 

"Isaac!" Scott roars, his eyes flaring red, and Isaac feels a part of him cower, and ache to submit, while the other part feels an inkling of peace, but not for the reason he thought he would. 

He knows Scott won't ever punish him the way he probably deserves, but maybe forcing himself to be reminded of how _weak_ , how _powerless,_ he could be despite what he's become would be enough. And maybe allowing Scott to show him the power he held over him, and how he chose not to exploit it would make him feel truly safe.

"Again," he urges.

Scott howls–loud and powerful–the sound filling the room and making Isaac weak-kneed as he's overcome with the urge to bow to his Alpha, to submit himself entirely to the sheer strength of him. 

_Yes_ , he thinks. _This is what I need._

A low whine escapes him when Scott cuts off. 

"Again," he pleads. " _Please, please."_

Scott obliges, again and again until Isaac’s on his knees, staring up at him–dazed, powerless to whatever he might do next. He still feels wrong in his skin, but something has loosened just enough for him to feel soothed–to feel _safe_.

"Isaac," Scott says softly, reaching down to cup his face. 

He leans into the touch, giving a soft kiss to Scott’s wrist. "Thank you," he whispers. 

Scott swipes his thumb across his cheekbone, and it makes Isaac aware of the tears there. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

Isaac shakes his head, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. "Not tonight."

Scott nods slowly. "Okay."

Isaac moves forward on his knees until his forehead bumps into Scott’s stomach. Pure exhaustion floods through him. He exhales harshly, feeling Scott’s hand sweep through his hair, and _God_ does the simple touch drive him crazy. He craves more of it endlessly.

He forces himself to stand after inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with Scott's scent, and maybe it's because he's an emotional wreck, or maybe it's because there's less than a foot of space between them, but he kisses Scott gently. It's just the barest touch of their lips–something they could brush off in the morning if they wanted.

At least until Scott deepens it, his warm hands cradling Isaac's face and holding him close, adjusting the angle so their lips fit together perfectly. Isaac hums, his own hands settling on Scott's waist. 

Scott pulls away first, and Isaac rests their foreheads together. He keeps his eyes closed, inhaling deeply, and here, surrounded by Scott he feels completely safe for the first time in weeks.

"Are my eyes still pretty?" He murmurs, wondering what Scott thought of the shift from gold to blue, but also wanting to delay any questions about what the kissing meant. He knew the answer, he just didn't think he was capable of saying it right now. 

"Yeah," Scott tells him in a whisper.

Isaac swallows thickly, mouth dry. "You're not... _disgusted_ by them?" 

"No. Because they're the same as they've always been."

"They're not," Isaac protests. "They're blue, and now everyone will always know what I did."

Scott growls lowly and Isaac's eyes flash open, his wolf picking up on the nonverbal command. He whines–wanting to shut his eyes more than anything–but if nothing else, he trusts Scott implicitly, so he keeps them open. Scott leads him over to the mirror, and Isaac looks away at the last second–too scared to see the stain of his kill for himself. 

"Look," Scott urges. 

Isaac refuses and instead of just letting it go like Isaac hoped, or using his influence as an Alpha, Scott simply grabs his face and forces him to look into the mirror. 

Isaac's heart stops at what he sees. 

His eyes are...

"They're... _gold_ ," he murmurs, gaze flicking to Scott who offers an encouraging smile. He looks back at himself, moving closer just to be sure–hand coming up as if to touch his eye, but stopping midway. 

"Monroe wasn't innocent, Isaac," Scott tells him firmly. "She did some really bad things, and I'm not saying this as a way to brush off what you did, but...well I hope knowing that will help you forgive yourself when you're ready."

Slowly, Isaac looks at Scott in the mirror, daring to ask, "Do _you_ forgive me?"

Scott takes half a step closer, hesitating to answer, but just before Isaac looks away, he speaks. "I don't know yet. I told you not to go after her but you did anyway, _without_ backup, and you put yourself in danger. I mean she could've _killed_ you Isaac, and the only reason she didn't is because you got to her first."

Isaac blinks at him, unsure what to say to that. He could tell Scott was holding back anger, but it wasn't aimed at him the way he expected. He'd thought Scott would be angry that he killed Monroe, not because he'd risked his own life, and it leaves him reeling. 

"Do you even _know_ how scared I was when I saw you run after her?" Scott questions, an edge to his voice. "When I was fighting the Anuk-ite, it showed you..."he swallows,"it showed you getting gunned down by Monroe and it nearly _broke_ me." 

Isaac's insides twist with guilt. He remembers Scott shouting after him desperately, and blatantly ignoring him–focusing only on his mission. "I'm sorry."

Scott opens his mouth–probably having a thousand things he wanted to say, _shout_ , _scream_ –but he then he closes it, letting out a huff. He walks up behind Isaac, arms slipping around him to pull him into a hug. "I know, and I'll forgive you...eventually."

Isaac lets out a breathless noise–the closest to a laugh as he can manage. Today had been long and exhausting, and all he wants is for it to end. He suspects Scott feels the same way, and it's the only reason he isn't being yelled at or asked questions about what exactly happened with Monroe. 

Isaac allows himself to soak in the sight of himself being held by Scott for a long moment, then he twists and steals another kiss, savoring it. 

Scott lets out a soft exhale against his lips when he pulls away. "We'll talk about everything in the morning. For now...let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Isaac agrees quietly. Scott gives him some pajamas to borrow, and after they've both changed, and Isaac wipes off the blood on Scott's face, they crawl into Scott's bed. Isaac curls into Scott, relieved when all Scott does is pull him closer. 

"It's all going to be okay, Isaac. Whatever happens next, I'll protect you." Scott tells him, running his fingers through Isaac's hair.

Isaac hums, believing Scott would protect him from the consequences of what he'd done, but knowing he couldn't do anything about how it made him feel. He falls asleep in Scott's arms, and later when he wakes from a nightmare, he finds them still there to anchor him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this! 
> 
> I've never really written hurt/comfort so I hope you enjoyed this!  
> 


End file.
